A Gypsy Love
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: During the events of the second movie, Emelia and Emily return to France and get reunited with Clopin but during the festival of love the circus causes trouble in Paris. Will the heroes rise up again to defend the city again? Clopinxoc, Esmeralda/Phoebus, and Quasi/Madeline! rated for language and violence!


_**A/N: Oh, I'm alive! Clopin has been poking in my head now and now this is here! I hope you enjoy!**_

__Chapter 1: Guilty Beauty Love

(Clopin POV)

It had been three years since I have seen my Emelia. I saw her when our daughter was two and like usual we made love that time but we made sure she didn't get pregnant. I missed Emelia more than anything and I wanted to hold her right now but I knew I had to be responsible for my gypsies. Since Frollo was dead, we gypsies were able to walk in Paris without needing to worry about persecution. Thanks to Phoebus, we were able to feel at ease knowing no one would harm us. If only my angel could be here to see this…

"Clopin," said Esmeralda's throaty voice from the entrance of my tent, "I've got big news."

I turned to look at her and smiled at her gently. "What is it, la Esmeralda?" I asked sweetly.

The woman came in and sat down on one of my cushions. "The circus is coming for the Le Jour D'Amour festival. Isn't that exciting?" Her emerald eyes lit up with joy and her smile was wide and infectious.

"Wonderful," I answered with less enthusiasm. It didn't sound wonderful because I missed my Emelia. There was no festival of love without my love.

"You miss Emelia, don't you?" Esmeralda asked gently, touching my arm.

"Yes," I admitted heavily, "so much that it hurts." I pressed my gloved hands to my chest to demonstrate how much it hurt. I missed her so much.

Esmeralda's kind emerald eyes were gentle with light and she smiled at me. "Don't worry, Clopin," she said softly, "she'll come back soon. I have that feeling. Keep your chin up and keep entertaining those children." With that, Esmeralda stood up and walked out of my tent.

When I found out I was alone, I let the tears rush down my face so I could ease myself of the sorrow I felt. I sat down on the mattress of our bed and covered my mouth so no one could hear me crying. It would be a disgrace if the gypsies found their king crying. All these years without Emelia gave me time to perfect crying on the inside so I could grieve but keep a smiling face. We gypsies were good at acting.

"King Clopin," said a little mew from the entrance of my tent.

I looked up and saw Michelle, a young gypsy girl who loved to listen to my stories. Her sweet little face looked curious like a little kitten's and her big brown eyes were inquisitive as she approached me. Her little arms wrapped around my leg—the highest part she could reach—and gave me a big hug.

"My mama says hugs can stop tears," she informed innocently. "We don't like seeing you sad."

"Oh, Michelle," I said gently, stroking her raven-colored hair, "you needn't worry about your Clopin. He's just thinking about his queen." A small smile managed to grow on my face but I couldn't stop thinking of my Emelia.

She rested her chin on my knee as she peered up at me. "You mean the pretty lady you married years ago?" she asked. "Mommy told me she was very nice. We all miss her."

_What a sweet, innocent child, _I thought as I ruffled her hair a bit. _She reminds me so much of Emily. _

"Are you going to sing the love song at the festival?" she asked innocently.

I nodded with a grin on my face, feeling my tears dry. "I am," I answered gently, crouching to Michelle's level, "and you know what, I'll sing it for you."

"Promise?" she asked sweetly, holding out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear?"

My pinkie twined with hers for a moment as I said, "I promise, _la petite cherie_. Now, you better get home to your mama before she worries about you."

"Okay," said Michelle, releasing me so she could leave. "Bye-bye, Clopie." With that, she turned and left the tent, leaving me alone.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking of my Emelia and wondering if I would see her any time soon.

…

"Wake up," was the first thing I heard. The voice was Esmeralda's; I knew that throaty voice anywhere. "Come on, Clopin, wake up. There's someone here who wants to see you." There was unhidden excitement in her voice so I opened my eyes immediately.

Right now I felt grumpy because I was still sleepy and I wasn't in the mood for guests. "Esme," I said wearily, "I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now."

"Well fine," said that familiar feminine voice that I have dreamt about for the past few years.

In the entrance of my tent stood a beautiful woman with dark brown locks and pretty brown eyes with a winning smile. Her body was curvier now with more weight in her hips and waist because she gave birth to a baby but it looked like two cantaloupes were in her shirtfront. She wore her traditional gypsy clothes with bracelets, earing, and anklets. Next to her stood a miniature form of her with the same dark hair and light skin. The little girl wore her traditional gypsy clothes and bracelets. Her brown eyes gazed at me with the intensity to burn through a canvas. She was my daughter Emily, I could tell.

"Hello, love," said Emelia with a loving smile on her face. "I've missed you a lot. Have you—" Before she could finish, I ran up to her and scooped her up in my arms, embracing her tightly.

Tears of relief and joy ran down my cheeks as I kissed her lips, hair, cheeks, and forehead repetitively. She was here—it wasn't a dream. Emelia was really here in my arms and we were together again. Finally, our lips met in a passionate kiss and I felt the world fade away as we slipped into heaven together. I felt loved and happy again.

"_Je t'aime,_" I whispered repeatedly as we kissed and hugged each other.

What stopped us was Esmeralda clearing her throat so we broke apart and looked at her and Emily expectantly. Emily, so sweet and innocent, walked up to me shyly and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. More tears rushed down my face because I was getting a hug by my baby girl who I hadn't seen in a while.

"Finally," I said in relief, staring at the two women in the room, "the festival of love is truly here."

Later on that day, I walked with my head higher and smiling more often. My angel was here with me and loved her so much.

_**A/N: Done! Finally I started the sequel of my Clopin/OC story! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**_


End file.
